


Wake Me Up

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Day of Summer [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Fest fics are taking over my life, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, Leaves you wanting more, Potentially out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: When an American Muggle stumbles into Diagon Alley, Fred feels drawn towards her for reasons he can't quite explain.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Fred Weasley
Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Day of Summer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Marvel Crossover and my first ever attempt at writing Fred. It's been a new challenge, but that's exactly what I set out to do this year with my writing - to challenge myself.
> 
> Thanks as always to my lovely betas SethWren and Iconic-Princess.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!

Fred didn’t think that it was possible to miss someone that wasn’t his twin this much, but here he was, thinking about that American muggle girl who had someone stumbled into his shop. He didn’t know how she had managed to get there in the first place, but it was clear that she wasn't meant to be there. He’d watched the way that her face had lit up as she’d taken in absolutely everything around her. He hadn’t drawn attention to the fact that she was a muggle though, there would have been no point. He didn’t want to get her into trouble, though there was something about her that seemed to be calling trouble’s name.

People like her drew people like him in so he’d gone to talk to her after watching her from vantage point for far too long to be normal. He’d tapped her on the shoulder and couldn’t help but grin as she’d jumped. She’d turned to face him, her brown curls bouncing across her shoulders and a sheepish smile flashing across her face.

They’d fallen into easy conversation about a whole array of things before Fred had told George that he would be back later and skipped out of the shop that he loved so much. There was something about this girl that made him want to follow her if only to see where she ended up.

He found out her name was Darcy and that she was a scientist - though he didn't really have a clue what a scientist was. He told her that he was an inventor, and that almost everything that she had seen in the shop had been designed and built by himself and his twin. This had fascinated her, though he was careful not to go into too much detail. She'd already somehow managed to tarnish the statute of secrecy and somehow he reckoned that if he spilled yet more of the secrets of the wizarding world then she might end up in a lot of trouble. She was vague with the details on how she'd gotten there but he decided that for the sake of making friends with her, he'd sweep that under the rug for now.

Instead he'd taken her to Fortescue's for some ice cream and they'd just talked about everything and anything. She talked about magic after a while before he could stop her and he discovered that she believed that muggle science and magic were one and the same. He could only nod along - he didn't have enough of a grasp on anything muggle despite his father's best efforts to be able to make any sort of comparison.

An item in Darcy's pocket had eventually called her away. She'd asked Fred for his number before she'd left but he hadn't even known what that had meant. She'd laughed at him and kissed his cheek before telling him that he reminded her so much of someone she used to know - that he'd been clueless as well.

And then she'd left, and seemingly taken a piece of Fred's heart with her because he'd never felt complete since. Every single day seemed to get harder and darker, and he felt like he was stumbling along just trying to get by. He'd tried to talk to George about it but his twin had never had a crush so couldn't tell him if this was normal or not. He'd never had to miss a person before, so he supposed that had a lot to do with it.

He'd found himself thinking about Darcy almost every waking moment during the last week since he had met her and he had decided at some point during the night that he was going to have to find her. He didn't know how he was meant to do that when she hadn't even told him her last name, and she was from a completely different country from him, but he knew that he had to find her.

"And how do you suppose you'll find this girl?" George asked as he brandished a slice of toast at Fred.

"I guess I'll follow my heart." Fred was fully aware that he sounded completely insane but he didn't have a better idea at that moment in time, following his heart to Darcy was the only plan that he had.

George rolled his eyes as he chewed on the toast but he didn't appear to want to argue the case any further. "Right. And what am I meant to do while you go on this wild niffler chase?" He asked slowly.

"Hold down the fort?" Fred suggested. His mind was made up regardless. He was leaving today. He'd start off by contacting Hermione and seeing if she knew any science places in London. It wasn't a good plan, but it was the only one that he had.

George rolled his eyes again and proceeded to drop his plate and mug in the sink. "Fred. You know I love you and I totally support every single one of your hair brained schemes - but that's usually because they're _our_ hair brained schemes. I'm not sure this one is a good idea."

Fred flashed him what he hoped was a reassuring smile as he grabbed his coat. "I won't be long, I promise." He told him as he pulled his coat on and did up the buttons.

He didn't know why he was so confident, especially when he had no idea where he was going or how even to begin looking for Darcy, but something told him that he would find her. He just hoped that she was missing him as much as he was missing her, and he did his best to ignore the voice that was telling him that if she did, she would have come back. It was probably overdramatic but part of him was lost and he had to find that missing piece if it was the last thing that he did.


End file.
